


Meeting Winston

by Pupmon1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Emily meets Winston, but Lena left out some very important detail about her best friend who saved her life





	

Emily sat on the couch, eagerly awaiting a guest her girlfriend had invited over. Lena said something about her accelerator acting up, and she keeps freezing up, then bursting forward, usually into the wall.

"I can't wait till Winston gets here," Lena said with a smile as she hopped into a chair, or tried to. Her accelerator glowed, and she froze in the air. Emily tried not to laugh as, a moment later, she was burst forward into the wall.

"...don't laugh at me, luv..."

"Sorry." Emily smiled sheepishly. Lena playfully glared at her girlfriend before climbing back into the chair. "You haven't told me much about Winston."

"There's not much to tell," Lena countered. "He's a kind and gentle bloke, and brilliant too. You'll like him!"

Emily chuckled as Lena rambled about her best friend and an image formed in her mind. She imagined a large man with glasses, wearing a sweater vest and khakis, a gentle giant.

Emily was interrupted by two sounds, a heavy knock at the door, and the whistle of a kettle. "I'll get the tea, you get the door," she instructed as she stood and slipped away into the kitchen.

Emily poured three cups of tea, one of green tea, that Lena said was Winston's favorite, pure black tea for herself, and tea with milk for Lena. As she worked, she heard Lena talking to someone with a deep voice. They greeted each other like old friends then collapsed on the couch to work on the accelerator.

Emily grabbed the tray and walked into the living room to meet Lena's best friend. What she saw made her freeze. She was right about the sweater vest...and the glasses...but she did not expect the gorilla sitting on her couch working the device that kept her girlfriend alive.

Lena looked up and smiled. "Emily, this is Winston."

The gorilla looked up and smiled. He sat up and held out his hand for her. "Hello Emily,"

Emily smiled, putting the tray on the table and taking Winston's hand. "Hello, Winston, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you like green tea."

Winston flashed a smile full of large teeth as he took the cup from Emily's hand. "Thanks."

Emily nodded and handed Lena her cup. "Here's your cup of milk, babe."

Lena glared at Emily playfully. "Bug off, yank."

Emily laughed and grabbed her cup, sitting on a chair and watching the two work. Winston said that things had been shaken out of alignment and was simple enough to fix. Emily leaned down and grabbed the camera sitting on the table. Lena was happy, and there was a talking gorilla on the couch, how could she not capture this in a snapshot. The lighting was perfect for an excellent picture of the two best friends. She looked through the viewfinder, lined up the shot, and with a click, the moment was saved on a polaroid.

Winston looked up at the sound of the click and grinned. "Lena mentioned you liked taking pictures."

Emily nodded, then an idea occurred to her as she shook out the picture. "Hey, would you mind coming over on a different day and posing for me?"

Winston smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I'm sure there are some stories that Lena hasn't told me."

"About her? Sure."

Lena paled as both people she cared about grinned at each other. She was happy they were getting along, but it seemed to be at her expense.

Winston chuckled and handed Lena her harness. "Here, it should work properly now."

Lena took her harness and secured it on her chest. She stood and rolled her arms, bouncing a little. "Feels good."

"Go test it out."

Lena smiled and opened up the sliding door to the balcony. Then she blinked across the gap between buildings and on to the rooftop nearby. Emily smiled and laughed as she watched Lena dart around the rooftops as a blue blur.

"You're taking this very well," Winston said suddenly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, your girlfriend's best friend is a talking gorilla. Did you believe her when she first told you?"

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think I would've...if she had told me, to begin with."

"She...didn't tell you?" Winston sounded shocked by that. "That's surprising."

Emily shot Winston a skeptical look. "Is it? Really? This is Lena Oxton we're talking about."

Winston sighed and nodded. "Indeed we are... You didn't act...scared of me when you saw me."

"Of course not," Emily said without hesitation. When she noticed Winston's expression, she smiled and looked down at her picture. "I know Lena...I trust her. I know she wouldn't let anyone in this apartment that she thought would hurt me. Also, she talks a lot about you...how kind and gentle you are. I already had an image of what you looked like, a big man with glasses, I just didn't expect a gorilla."

Winston laughed and nodded. "That makes sense." Emily's chuckling was cut off when Lena blinked back into the house and practically slammed into her lap. "Cheers luv, the calvary's back~!" she said wiggling a little.

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as Winston stood and stretched. "Well, I should go, I have some work to do in the lab."

"Alright mate!" Lena smiled and hugged Emily.

"You're welcome here anytime!" Emily added.

Winston nodded and waved at the girls before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"He was nice."

Lena nodded and nuzzled her girlfriend. "I'm glad you two got along."

"You say that like we wouldn't have," Emily teased. She grinned, then gently kissed her hyper girlfriend.


End file.
